During endodontic root canal treatment, the tooth pulp and nerves are removed from the root canals when they have been injured or are diseased. Treatment can be performed surgically by removing the apex of the tooth root (aka an apicoectomy) and sealing (obturating) the root canal via an access hole made through the jaw bone of the patient. However the more conventional treatment approach is to open the tooth occlusally, create a cavity (including the pulp chamber) providing access to the canal orifices, remove the diseased pulp and nerves, remove the diseased dentin by using specialized instruments such as endodontic files) to mechanically shape the root canals, clean and disinfect the root canals by means of specific irrigation media, and seal and obturate them to prevent any bacterial re-access to the treated zone.